Superman: Hero of Steel (comics)
Superman: Hero of Steel is an American superhero comic book series being published by DC Comics since TBD 20??. Synopsis Set in the early 2000s, Clark Kent, truly know as Kal-El, begin developing superhuman abilities as he became a superhero know as Superman as he deal with both potential threats and social life. Characters Main * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - a young reporter who double his life as a alien superhero. Recurring * Lois Lane - a clever yet incredibly ambitious reporter and Clark's love interest, who is unaware that Clark is Superman. * James "Jimmy" Olsen - a young friendly yet curious photographer and Clark and Lois' fellow co-worker who often considering himself to be "Superman's Pal". * Perry White - the gruff but caring chief editor of the Daily Planet. * Steven "Steve" Lombard - * Catherine "Cat" Grant - the gossip columnist of the Daily Planet who often flirt with her fellow male co-workers. * Ronald "Ron" Troupe - * Jonathan Kent - * Martha Kent - * Lana Lang - * Peter "Pete" Ross - * Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl - * Krypto the Superdog - * Jor-El - Superman's biological father and an Kryptonian scientist who learn of Krypton's fate. * Lara Lor-Van - Superman's biological mother and an Kryptonian artist. * John Henry Irons/Steel - * Natasha Irons - * Professor Emil Hamilton - * Captain Margaret "Maggie" Sawyer - * Bo "Bibbo" Bibbowski - * Lucy Lane - * General Samuel "Sam" Lane - an U.S. Army general and Lois' father who has a natural view on Superman. * Officer Daniel "Dan" "Terrible" Turpin - * Commissioner David Corporon - * Inspector William Henderson - * Professor Phineas Potter - * Maxima - * Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy - * Chloe Sullivan - * Kelex - * Lena Luthor - Lex's rather kind-hearted sister * Eradicator - * Antagonists * Alexander "Lex" Luthor - the morally corrupted head CEO of LexCorp and Superman's arch-enemy. ** Mercy Graves - Lex's personal limo driver and bodyguard and an skilled martial artist. ** Otis - Lex's rather dim-witted yet loyal follower. * Vril Dox/Brainiac - * Bizarro - an failed, yet bizarre clone of Superman who share the same abilities, but are backward, often speak himself in the third person and isn't too bright. ** Bizarro Girl - ** Match - * John Corben/Metallo - * Rudy M. Jensen/Parasite - * Winslow Schott, Jr./Toyman - a toy-themed villain who wield toy-themed gimmicks and devices and doesn't seem completely evil, but is misguided and misunderstood and, in his eyes, think and believe that most adults are too neglectful for their kids. * Intergang, consisting of: ** Bruno Mannheim - the powerful leader of the Intergang and one of Metropolis' most powerful gangsters who seek to rule Metropolis' criminal underworld with an ruthless iron fist. ** Dabney Donovan - ** Whisper A'Daire - ** Morgan Edge - the second-in-command of the Intergang and an corrupting media mogul who often seek to overthrow Bruno as the new leader of the Intergang. * Doomsday - * Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull - * Robert DuBios/Bloodsport - * Kenny Braverman/Conduit - * Valerie van Haften/Puzzler - * Carl Draper/Master Jailer - * Lobo - * Oswald Loomis/Prankster - * Mr. Mxyzptlk - ** Mrs. Gsptlsnz - * Tobias "Toby" Manning/Terra-Man - * Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee - * Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite - an mad scientist and one of Metropolis' most dangerous criminal masterminds who transfer both his mind and brain to the body of a albino gorilla who find Superman to be a interesting rival. * Titano the Super-Ape - * Massacre - * Nathaniel Tryon/Neutron - * Frederick ???/Riot - * Deke Dickson/Loophole - * Insect Queen - ** Hellgrammites - * K. Russell Abernathy/Kryponite Man - * General Dru-Zod - ** Ursa - ** Non - * Claire Selton/Volcana - a misguided delinquent who develop volcanic-based energy blasts. * Leslie Willis/Livewire - * Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman - * Imperirex - * Mongul - * Issues # Differences * Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic books Category:Comic Books Category:Comic Book series Category:Superman Category:DC Comics Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action/adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-drama Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero comics Category:Superhero comic books